


For The Best

by ColleenRose



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Layers. Kurt's getting transferred to Dalton, but he needs to talk to Puck first. Established pseudo-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Best

Kurt cared for Puck, he really, really did. He thought he might possibly love him, or at least he could, one day.

But Puck doesn't want a boyfriend. Puck doesn't want _Kurt_  as a boyfriend.

Puck still sleeps with Santana. And possibly others too, but Kurt didn't want to know about them.

Puck likes Kurt, and probably cares for him. And Kurt knows that. But Puck cares for him in the way that they're friends, _sort of_ , who just make-out sometimes, _a lot of the time_.

And then there's Karofsky.

Karofsky, who is making Kurt feel so unsafe that he's terrified to go to school some days, _most days_. 

Karofsky, who kissed Kurt out of anger or frustration or whatever other negative emotion.

Karofsky, who Kurt's unsure of what he's capable of. Overreacting or not, it terrifies him that he doesn't know how much worse it could get if Karofsky continues to take out his self hatred on Kurt.

Dalton would be safe though. Safer than McKinley.

Dalton has a zero tolerence bullying policy.

Dalton is far away from his tormentors. 

Dalton has Blaine.

Blaine, who is nice, and buys him coffee and lunch, and got along with Mercedes, and is openly gay.

Blaine, who had to transfer because of bullying as well.

Blaine, who is handsom, and can sing, and hald hands with him when they first met.

Blaine isn't Puck though. And Dalton and the Warblers aren't McKinley and New directions.

So when his dad and Carole decided Dalton was his best option, Kurt knew he had to talk to Puck.

"I'm sorry. I could try and convince Dad to let me stay, but he's pretty set on this." Kurt said while Puck sat next to him on his bed.

"It sucks, Dude, but there's not much anyone can do about it." Puck sighed. "Why are you telling me this anyway? Shouldn't you be talking to your girl or Finn?"

"I just. I thought since we're-"

"We're not anything." Puck remarked. "I'm not your boyfriend, Kurt. I won't ever be your boyfriend. Don't ask me to tell you to stay, cause I won't. Go off to gay Hogwarts and that Hobbit you like so much and stop bugging me about it." Puck said as he stood up and started towards the door.

"Puck wait!" Kurt pleaded, standing up as well.

"Listen, Hummel. It was fun while it lasted but it's over." Puck mumbled and pulled Kurt in for one last kiss. "Have fun with your new life."

Kurt sank back down on his bed as Puck walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. Tear stung his eyes, but Kurt knew Puck was right. This was for the best.


End file.
